


After Him... Her

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Part 2 of a mini fic set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Him... Her

Keylani stays for another five weeks, often talking to Leia in private, or, on several occasions, Rey. Leia never knows what happens between Rey and Keylani, she doesn't want to know... and then, suddenly, Keylani is packing, leaving, refusing extra money that Leia knows she would usually take. 

"Just... be happy Leia."

Keylani's voice is gentle as she kisses Leia softly, moving away and hating that she can feel the woman's pain. She isn't sure it could be called 'The Force' but she can always sense Leia's pain and lately she has felt Rey's love growing. She walks slowly, confidently, towards her ship, taking off calmly. She is not the best pilot, but since she is going only a few parsecs, she has never had many troubles getting home. As Leia watches her go she is all too aware that Rey is also watching the ship leave. She should talk to the girl... and yet she still isn't sure how to broach the subject... 

"General...Leia..."

Rey is behind her and reaching hesitantly for her before she knows that the girl is even close. It is the same way Han used to sneak up on her and she turns, staring at the girl and hating that her eyes instantly water. Rey is so much like Han and she's afraid... afraid she may hurt the girl, afraid that Rey may hurt her. She is afraid to love anyone. She has more than once, first Han, then Keylani. Keylani had never made demands for more than friendship and, much as Leia now pays for her time, she still considers Keylani a friend, albeit one she can pay for a little time alone with her. Keylani had been patient with her since the start, not just as a friend but as a lover, showing her patiently the best ways to love someone. Now though, without Keylani, she isn't sure she has it in her to try again. 

"Rey..."

Leia is careful to keep her tone gentle even as she speaks, brushing her tears away quickly, not wanting to let the girl see her cry. 

"Are you... okay?"

Leia smiles slightly, then shakes her head a little. 

"I am... but I am also alone."

"Keylani..."

"Keylani was paid."

"She told me... she also told me that I shouldn't let you push me away..."

Leia's eyes widen even as Rey smirks and moves closer, gentle hands brushing Leia's hair from her face, the girl's lips chapped but gentle over her own, telling her there was no rush, not really. When Rey pulls back Leia breaths out shakily. 

"Okay... but we can't..."

"We won't tell anyone... although Poe may already know... and Finn..."

"How?"

"I wasn't exactly... They caught me asleep."

The girl is blushing and Leia smiles. 

"Two nights ago... you had... dreams."

"Yes."

Rey is flushing again and Leia smiles softly as she strokes the girl's cheek. 

"Okay... but nobody else."


End file.
